Dont Leave
by dabyflowers12
Summary: Ally is 16 and pregnant. But with 4 kids! How will she tell the father? What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at the little white stick in my hand. A little pink plus sign rested on the screen. Suddenly it became blurred as my eyes filled with tears. No. No. NO! I am only 16! I cant have a baby but even worse. How am I going to tell... Austin? I grabbed my cell phone and called the doctors. I talked on the phone for about 5 minutes and booked an apointement, my voice cracking every second. When I finished, I pressed end call and let the rest of the tears fall. I fell to my knees crying. I was an idiot. What made it worse was that I might... have multiples. Why? Well, I hadnt been feeling well in my stomach area before I did "it" with Austin. The doctors wanted to make sure I didnt have an ovarien infection so they took some eggs out and checked them then put them back in when they were fine.

Then I made the stupid mistkake to have sex. It was midnight and we were tired from working on our homework. We arent even dating! We were but Austin broke up with me. We are still friends but not for long. Once he found out he would hate me! I placed a hand on my belly. Soon I was going to be a mom. I want going to have an abortion or give it up for adoption. My thoughts were interupted by the wave of nausea that came over me. I bent over the toilet and puked. Just great.

I woke up early the next day. I didnt want to but the stress kept me awake. I made myself bacon and eggs with orange juice. I took out some strawberries and poured chocolate sauce on them. Then I put skor bits on them. Hey Im pregnant. Deal with it. Once I finished it I put the dishes in the sink and went up to my bedroom. My dad was already at Sonic Boom and mom has her own place.

I grabbed a blue silky top and a white skirt. I grabe my sandels and my keys and went in my car to go to my apointement.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to the doctors there wasnt many people there. Just a lady with a small little boy and an elderly man reading a magazine. I went up to the front desk. "Hi. Who are you and how may I help you?" the lady asked. She had flowing black hair and piercing green eyes as well as a pierced nose. "Allyson Dawson." I said. "Ok. Allyson you can go see now." she responded with a smile. "Thanks. Where is the room?" I asked. The lady pointed to her left and I mumbled a thanks before heading off. Eventually I found the room. It had a little sign that said "Dr.M .Peters" I entered the room and saw a young lady with chestnut brown hair and blue hidden behind big glasses. "Hi. You must be Allyson." I nodded. "Would you like me to call you Ally?" she asked. I nodded again. "Do you talk?" she asked. "Yes." I said. "Good! Well take a seat Ally." she said pointing to the little bed. I went over and climbed up. A little while passed before I got to listen to the babys heartbeat. Everything was going good until had a worried look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. "I hear 4 heartbeats." she said. "4?!" I shouted. She nodded and placed some clear gel on my belly. Meanwhile I was practically hyperventillating up there. Just then she pointed to a screen with 4 little tiny dots. "Those are your children." she said. "Miss Dawson you are going to be a mother of quadruplets! Would you like a minute alone?" she asked. I nodded yes while shaking. She left the room and I started to cry REALLY hard. "I am such a big fat idiot." I mumbled to myself. After that she tried to calm me down and then I left not because I was upset but because I had to leave.

Authors Note: Hi guys! I hope you are enjoying the stories. I have to type them in on the spot so thats why they are so short. I have always had this idea and I hope you enjoy it. I dont own austin and ally. I only own the story. Keep on reading. I will update when I can!


	3. Chapter 3

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"My alarm clock was full volume blasting in my ear. I didnt want to get up, but I had to help at Sonic Boom. I also have to tell Austin. I tried to hit my alarm but couldnt reach. Eventually I had to sit up and do it. It had been a week since I found out I was pregnant. I should be about a month pregnant now. I hadnt left the house at all. I was to upset. I forced myself to get up. I pulled out a silky red dress. I put it on and grabbed my flats. I grabbed my song book and went downstairs. My parents still didnt know neither did Austin but I would tell them all today. I grabbed a granola bar and walked out to my car nervous as heck.

When I got to Sonic Boom Austin ran over and pulled me into a hug. I hadnt seen him in so long. I instantly started to cry. "Ally, whats wrong?" Austin asked. "I cant tell you. You will hate me." I said. "I could never hate you." he said. "Yes you will once you find out." I said before I ran upstairs to the practice room. I just couldnt do it. I really couldnt. I placed a hand on my belly and felt a verry slight bump starting to form. I heard Austin run up the stairs and walk into the practice room. "Please tell me Ally." he said. "Ok. I-Im preg-na-nt." I said. "Your pregnant? Whos the father?" he asked. "Y-you are Austin." I managed to say. "What?!" Austin yelled. "How could you be so irresponsible? I am leaving. I am getting a new songwriter!"he shouted. "Austin! No! I am having quadruplets!" I shouted. "So what? I am out. Bye Ally." and then he left. He slammed the door and I cried for a long time on the piano bench. What am I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

I just cried for a while. After I decided to come up with baby names. It sounded like fun to me. Ok for girls I like Laina, Melody, Avery, Kiara, Madison, Amy, Kaitie and Emma. Wow I like alot of girl names. Ok for boys I like Cameron, James, Nicholas, Ashton, Matthew and Peter. I smiled a bit and rubbed my small slightly round belly. "I love you guys." I whispered. I missed Austin SO bad! I walked over to the piano and started to play a few notes but I couldnt feel a melody. I cried even more. This was going to be so hard. Just then my mom and dad walked in. "Ally, we heard you were pregnant. Austin was muttering something about that on his way out." my mom said. "I am mom. With quadruplets. Please dont be mad." I said. "Honey, we arent mad just a bit upset." my dad said. "But we are going to get you your own apartment though because teres going to be 5 of you. We will always be there." mom said. I went over and hugged them. "Want to go home?" mom asked. I nodded and I followed them out to the car.

Authors note: Sorry it was so short! I have a family dinner to go to. Happy Easter! I will upload soon as possible. Pick your 4 favorite names for both boys and girls. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Well I am now 2 months pregnant and showing already. My parents are still helping me find a house with good sized rooms for the kids. I should be able to find out what I'm having in about 4 months. I look in the mirror to check how I look. Its my first day back at school. Yay. (Note the sarcasm) I am wearing a pink maternity top and some jeans. I put on some lipgloss and grab a granola bar then head out to my car.

When I get to school, everyone is staring at me. One person even came up to me and shoved me into a locker door. First thing I have is music. I grab my stuff and head off to music class.

When I get to music class everyone is staring again. Just then I see Austin in the front row. Luckily I see Trish as well. Trish knows I'm pregnant. I sit down next to her and she smiles. Just then the teacher is asking for people to demonstrate a musical ability. I decide I will sing and . I have gotten over my stage fright but still. When the teacher calls on me I take a deep breath and head over. Here we go.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, thats all right_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated_

_Misplaced_

_Misunderstood_

_Miss "no way, its all good"_

_It didnt slow slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Dont you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing _

_You are perfect to me_

I finished the song with tears in my eyes. The whole class was clapping. I walked back over to my seat. Than the bell rang and me and Trish headed off to science. But the whole way there, the only thing in my head was Austin.

**Authors note: Hope you gus are enjoying! Sorry it couldnt be longer. I try really hard. Thanks for all the reviews! 3 u guys! I also dont own perfect by Pink.**


	6. Chapter 6

I am now 3 months pregnant and my life has been hell. People are constantly staring and making rude comments. I even got shoved into a locker yesterday. On top of all that theres all this pregnancy stuff like morning sickness, the cravings and the mood swings. I feel so alone. My parents helped me find a nice house. I know I'm only 16 but I'm having 4 kids for petes sake. It has 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a nice kitchen and a big backyard. I am going to give 2 kids 1 room each. So 1 room for 2 kids each and the 3rd room for me. I wish Austin was here. I miss him. I keep a picture of him with me all the time even though I know he doesnt care anymore.

I am trying to be happy but its hard. So today I decided to play on my piano. But I just dont feel the music. I cant help these tears that are streaming down my face. Today was a hard school day. I saw Austin kissing another girl and it broke my heart. I really hate going to school but I have to.

Once again, I decide to try and play the piano. My fingers slowly press a few keys but then stop stiff in their place. I kneel down and put my head in my arms crying. I decide to look in my book. I look at the names and take my pencil. I still havent decided which ones I like. I move my pencil towards 1 and slowly pull it away. I place a hand on my belly which you can tell is showing. I promise on my life, I will be the best mother I can and will always be there for them.

**Authors note: Hey guys! So sorry I havent uploaded in along time. I have been really busy. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love you guys so much! I promise I will upload soon so keep reading and voting for names!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hey guys. Before I start I want to say that in this chapter I will be revealing one of the names I have chosen. Keep voting. So now on with the story!**

Well I'm officially 4 months pregnant. I was still trying to decide on names. At the moment I am sitting on the couch and looking over the names. I pulled out my pencil and stared down at the page.

I moved the pencil over to the girls section. I still didnt know what I was having but its always good to narrow things down. I cercled the name and smiled.

The name Laina had been cercled and the outline of the cercle was staring right at me. I sighed and got up. I smoothed out my dress and grabbed my purse.

I was heading out to grab a smoothie and possibly try to write a new song. I walked out the door and walked over to my car. I put the keys in the ignition and drove off to Perfect Blend.

When I reached the store it was empty. I ordered a strawberry banana smoothie and found a quiet spot. I could feel a bit of a melody so I wrote down the lyrics and sang along while I wrote them down.

_Right from the start you were a thief_

_You stole my heart and I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me that werent all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep_

_Oh, oh things you never say to me_

_Oh, oh tell me that you've had enough of our love_

_Our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bits enough_

_Just a second we're not broken_

_Just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Its in the stars _

_Its been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

When I finished I let the tears fall. I got up but then bumped into someone. I looked up and took a step back. "Au-st-in." I managed to say.

**Authors note: Hope you like it! I dont own this song and guess what its a cliffhanger. Keep voting for names. I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Watch where you're going!" Austin shouted at me. "I see you're still pregnant." he scoffed. "Yes! Of course I am. I wouldnt kill my kids. In fact why did you even leave are you that selfish?" I asked practically shouting. Tears were falling down my cheeks. "They are your kids to and you dont even care! Austin you're their father! Why are you doing this to me?" I shouted.

He slapped me across the cheek bursting with anger. I couldnt take it anymore. I ran up to the stage that people would sing on. "Hello everyone! I'm Ally Dawson and guess what? Austin Moon here is the father of my kids and he isnt doing anything! Here Austin feel my pain now!" I said through tears shooting a glare at Austin.

_You know the bed feels warmer_  
_Sleeping here alone_  
_You know I dream in color_  
_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you've had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
_Think you left me broken down_  
_Think that I'd come running back_  
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me_  
_But you see..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me_  
_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_  
_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

When I finished everyone was clapping and I shot Austin a look through tears. I walked off the stage and left the store.


	9. Chapter 9

Well I'm 6 months pregnant now and my life is total hell.

In magazines people are writing tons of mean stories about me and saying bad things about me. Whenever I leave my house people always stare or snicker. Parents even tell their kids not to approach me! I even saw a hater website online one day!

School is no better. People are constantly bullying me and its so hard!

At least today I get to find out what I'm having. I'm showing alot. I just wish that Austin would wake up and realise that I need him.

I grab my keys off the counter and walk out the door and out to my car.

At the doctors office people in the waiting room actually moved to differents seats so that they can get away from me. It hurts! Thankfully I dont have to deal with the ignorant people to much because they're calling me up. I get up and walk around the all to familliar corners until I get to that same door.

When I walk in I see Dr. Peters standing next to a little girl. "Ally this is my daughter Kayla." says. The girl looks to be around 8 and has long brown hair and big blue eyes. "She looks up to you verry much." she says again. "Hi." I say before the little girl tackles me into a hug.

"Kayla! Sorry, she had to xome in today. My husband is to busy to take care of her." she says. "Its ok." I say. "Good. Now lie down." she said. I lie down on the small bed type thing and comes over and puts some gel on my belly. A image appears on the screen with 4 little bodies.

I feel tear forming in my eyes. Those are my babies up there! "Those are your babies." she tells me. I can see little Kayla looking up at the screen. "Do you want to know what you're having?" the doctor asks me. I nod. "You're having..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Authors note: CLIFFHANGER! Duh duh duh! So sorry you had to wait so long. I was away on a school trip to Minneapolis last week and this weekend I had a big concert! Thanks for all the reviews! I never thought this story would be so popular! I love you all! Tell me what genders you want! Keep reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Hey guys! Before I start I wanted to thank you all again! I also wanted to respond to a review I got from Hippotastic. The reason why the stories are so short is because I'm verry busy and dont have much time to write. But I try to keep them long. Anyways on with the show! **

"...2 boys and 2 girls." she finished. I could feel tears running down my face. I was going to have 2 sons and 2 daughters! Oh my gosh! Just then the door opened.

I turned around and saw a big tall man standing there. "Hey honey! I came to pick up Kayla!" the man said. "Daddy!" Kayla called running towards him.

That filled my eyes with tears because it was so sweet and I just wish it was Austin with our kids. The man turned around and noticed me. "Oh! Sorry bout that! Didnt see you there! I was just coming to pick up my daughter. My names Bill." he said putting out his hand.

"Ally." I said shaking his hand. "Well I better be going." he said giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

I got up to go and thanked her again then turned to leave.

I walked outside and pulled out my book. I turned it to the page where I kept the list of names. I circled the name kiara in the girls section then turned to the boys names. I then circled Ashton and Cameron.

Only 3 months left till I'm a mom. Meanwhile I have to get Austin back! I love him and I need him. I miss him.

**Authors note: Sorry that was so short! I feel so bad about not updating in a long time! I am verry busy so I dont have alot of time to write. Anyways hope you like the names and keep reading! Also feel free to check out my other stories! Love ya! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Well I'm now 7 and a half months pregnant and I'm verry worried. I found out my kids could be born premature and they might not be healthy. Im so scared right now and I have only 2 more months or less before they come.

I decided to set up their nurserys today to try and take my mind off it. Im giving one room to the boys and the other one to the girls. I've already got the paint on the wallsand now I have some workers here to help set up the furniture.

I've been working on a new song and have a plan to get Austin back. Tonight theres a concert and Trish is helping me out. Shes going to bringAustin there and make him listen to the song. Meanwhile I'm so nervous but I hope this works cause I need him.

Finally the workers are done and come out. I pay them and then they leave. I go to my room to change. I pull out a light yellow maternity dress and grab a pair of flats. I make myself a sandwich and eat that before I leave.

When I get to the concert I can see Trish in the crowd with Austin she sees me and comes my way. "Hey Ally. Austins here so I'll come backstage when you're up." she says. "Thanks Trish." I say.

I decide to take a look around. The place is huge and has extremly bright lights. The stage is set up with instruments, colored lights and microphones.

I decide to head backstage so I can be ready for my turn. Austin actually doesnt know I'm performing so it will be a suprise for him.

"Next up we have Ally Dawson singing an original song called Need you now!" the anouncer called. I walk out on stage and take my place.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_  
_Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_  
_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

Right then I feel water come trickling down my leg.

_Ooo, baby, I just need you now_

Then I ran across the stage feeling pain as I ran the sound of aplause echoing in my ear. "Trish my water just broke." I mange to say when I've reached her.

**Authors note: Hi! SO Sorry I havent uploaded in a long time! So whats going to happen now? Well keep reading! Love ya all!**


	12. Chapter 12

"What?!" Trish yelled. "Trish, I'm in labour! I need to get to the hospital and make sure Austin is there!" I said practically yelling.

"Ok." she said pulling out her phone. 5 minutes later an ambulance arrived. They got me in the ambulance and drove off to the hospital. I could feel the contractions coming strong and they were really hurting me.

Finally we got there and I had to go up to the front desk. The people there took me to a room and made me change into one of those hospital gowns. They had me lay down on the bed in the room but it was hard to get comfortable cause of the contractions.

Eventually I started to let my mind drift off. I started thinking about the kids and what they would look like and how they would behave.

The contractions kept coming stronger and stronger. I was crying out in pain it hurt that much. Finally the doctor came in and told me I was fully dialated and that I would start pushing in a few minutes. He asked me if I wanted an epidural but I said no to all the offers.

A few minutes later the doctor and the nurse came in and told me it was time. All the thoughts came in my mind. I was about to become a mom. "On the count of 3 push!" the doctor said. I started pushing, screaming while I did.

I got to take a break then I had to push again. "Once more!" the doctor said. I pushed again and then I heard cryingfill the room. "Its a girl!" the doctor called. Then I had to push all over again. "Its a boy!" the doctor called again. The same thing happened again. "Its a boy!" the doctor called once again. Now I had to get my last baby out.

I pushed verry hard and finally I heard more crying. "Its another girl!" the doctor said. I laid back on the bed trying to relax. I got up from the bed so I could look at my babies. They were in little cribs with little labels that said Baby A, Baby B, Baby C and Baby D. I looked at my babies and the doctor came over to me.

"Congrats! They're perfectly healthy." he said. The first baby who was a girl had fussy blonde hair. I decided to call her Laina Melody Moon. Although if the last name thing doesnt go to well I'll have to give them all Dawson for a last name.

The second baby was a little boy with brown hair. I decided to call him Cameron James Moon. My second little boy had blonde hair. I named him Ashton Michael Moon. And then my last little girl had brown hair and was verry tiny. I named her Kiara Maddison Moon.

I went up to one of the nurses in my room and asked if she could bring Austin in. I was verry nervous but I had to see him.

A few minutes later the door opened and there was Austin.

**Authors note: Yay! The babies are here! Did you like the names and how do you think Austin will react? Find out in the next chapter! LOve ya all! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

My heart is seirously pounding out of my chest and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. I can already tell I'm crying. I try wiping away the tears but only more come.

Suddenly I feel someone wiping the tears away. I look up and its Austin. "Austin..." I whisper. "Shh." he says, a small smile forming on his face.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked in a quiet whisper more tears falling. "Ally, look I'm sorry. I ddint mean to act the way I did its just that a few weeks before you told me you were pregnant, my mom had a miscarriage. So when you told me it brought back the memories and it felt like you were going to lose the babies to." Austin said the smile fading a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry Austin. But why did you slap me?" I asked my voice still a whisper. 'Ally, I'm so sorry about that. i wasnt thinking." he said. "But why'd you talk so meanly to me." I asked. "Look Ally, I dont know why but I really am sorry." he said. "I want to be with you and the babies honestly." he said looking me in the eyes.

"But how do I know you're serious?" I asked. "Well I wrote a song for you." he whispered with a smile.

He started singing softly.

_Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there_

_I'm lookin' out at the crowd, you're everywhere_

_I'm watchin' you from stage, yeah_

_Your smile is on every face now_

_But every time you wake up_

_You're hearin' me say goodbye_

Baby, you don't have to worry

_I'll be comin' back for you, back for you, back for you, you-u-u_

_Lately, I've been goin' crazy_

_So I'm comin' back for you, back for you, back for you, you-u-u_

I've never been so into somebody before

_And every time we both touch I only want more_

_So tell me nothin' goin' change, yeah_

_And you will never walk away, yeah_

_Cuz even though every night you'll know what I'll say goodbye_

_Baby, you don't have to worry_

_I'll be comin' back for you, back for you, back for you, you-u-u_

_Lately, I've been goin' crazy_

_So I'm comin' back for you, back for you, back for you, you-u-u_

_Right back for you, oh_

_Right back for you,_

_Right back for you_

_Lately, I've been goin' crazy_

_So I'm comin' back_

_Yeah I am comin' back for you_

_Baby, you don't have to worry_

_I'll be comin back for you, back for you, back for you, (for) you-u-u_

_Lately, I've been goin' crazy_

_So I'm comin' back for you, back for you, back for you, you-u-u_

Right back for you, right back-back

_Right back for you, right back-back_

_Right back for you, right back-back_

_Right back for you-u-u_

_Lately, I've been goin' crazy_

_So I'm comin' back for you, back for you, back for you, you-u-u_

He stopped singing and I was crying alot. He put his guitar downan wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder for a while. "Austin?" I asked quietly. "Yeah?" he replied. "Why'd you bring your guitar?" I asked through a little laugh. He laughed. "I dont know."

We stayed like this for a while before we seperated. He pecked me lightly on the lips. "So, can I see my kids now?" he asked. "Yeah." I said.

I led him to the room where they were. I handed him Laina first. "This is Laina Melody Moon." I said. "Moon?" he asked. "Yeah. I wanted to give them your last name. Is that ok?" I asked. "Of course!" he said. I smiled. "So was Laina the first born?" he asked. I nodded. "She looks alot like me." he said. I smiled. "She's beautiful." he whispered.

Laina opened her eyes a little and stook her little arm up in the air. I was really suprised the babies were so healthy at 7 and a half months but it was a miracle. Austin then kissed her forehead gently and smiled at her. Austin cradled her and handed her to me. I kissed her lightly on the head and put her back in the little glass bed thing she had.

I then got Cameron from his little bed and him to Austin. "This is Cameron James Moon." I said. "He looks a little like you." Austin said. Cameron let out a little cry and I knew what was wrong. "He's hungry." I told Austin.

Austin handed Cameron back to me and I pulled down part of the hospital gown so that Cameron could breastfeed. I dont know how I could tell he was hungry but I guess ita a motherly instinct.

"Can I hold this little guy?" Austin asked gesturing to Ashton. "Yeah, of course." I said looking down at Cameron who had finished breastfeeding and was ready to be burped. I positioned Cameron so I could burp him and watched as Austin picked up Ashton.

"Whos this little guy?" Austin asked. "Thats Ashton Michael Moon." I said. "He looks like me." Austin said. I put Cameron back and watched as Ashton grabbed Austins finger. Austin was smiling.

Austin had changed really. I had the old Austin back. The Austin I had missed and love.

He carefully put Ashton back and kissed him lightly. I went over to where Kiara was. I picked her up and passed her to Austin. "Her name is Kiara Maddison Moon." I said. "She looks so much like her beautiful mom." Austin said while I blushed. Just then Kiara started to cry. Austin started to sing a lullaby and I watched as Kiara grew quiet in his arms.

When he was done he kissed her and put her back. I started crying and I felt Austins arms wrap around me. "You're back." I whispered into his sweater.

**Autors note: AWWWW! Anyways dont worry the story isnt over yet. Theres still more chapters and there will be a sequel and maybe even a sequel to the sequel! Anyways love ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day I had a ton of visitors. My parents, Trish and Dez all came to see the babies. Austin had stayed the night in the hospital with me.

Everything seemed so unreal. That I was a mom. That Austin was back. That I wasnt a normal teen anymore. That I had 4 kids. It was all just spinning around in my head.

But dont get me wrong. I love the kids and I will be the best mommy I can be for them.

I was so tired though. But it was all worth it in the end.

"Hey Ally. How are you feeling?" Trish asked. "Great, but I also feel horrible." I said. "Pushing 4 kids out of you, really tires you out." I said.

"Why didn't you have a C-section?" she asked. I paused for a second. "Well the doctors thought that since I was so small and bony, not that I'm anorexic, that I should go naturally. Otherwise there was a verry good chance my bones could break." I tried to explain. "Huh?" Trish replied.

I rolled my eyes and layed down. I tried to fall asleep but something was keeping me awake.

All of a sudden a bunch of nurses rushed in. "Whats going on?" I asked, panic in my voice. "Kiara stopped breathing." one of the nurses said and that's when I lost it.

**Authors note: cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short! I'll write longer chapters in tThe future! Keep reading and I love you!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Kiara! Kiara!" I started screaming. The nurses came over to try and calm me down but I had lost it. Austin and Trish came running over. "Kiara!" I sobbed into Austins shirt.

"Shhh. Alls. It's ok. Kiaras going to be alright." Austin told me. "Ally the nurses say Kiara is going to be fine. She's verry premature so shes not entirely developed out of the 4. But they say she can still go home in the next few days." Trish tells me.

"Can I hold her?" I ask. "Let me go get her for you." Trish says. Finally Trish brings her to me.

Shes the tiniest out of all of them. "Kiara Maddison Moon don't ever scare your mommy like that ever again." I tell her.

"Family photo!" Austin says. He brings in the other 3 and gives Trish the camera. Austin holds Laina and Ashton while I hold Kiara and Cameron.

"Say cheese!" Trish says. We all smile and she snaps a picture. "I can't to go home." I say.

/

The kids are 3 days old now. Kiaras developed more so we all get to go home!

We get the kids in their little carrier type things and place them in the backseat of the minivan.

I sit in the middle of them. I can't help but smile at my babies. "Are you ready to see your new home?" I ask them.

Just then Ashton starts to cry. I sigh and take him out so I can feed him. I pull down my shirt and let him suck on my breast.

I look down at him and smile. He looks so much like Austin. "No don't you go getting girls pregnant at 16 like your father did." I say.

"Hey!" I hear Austin say from the drivers seat. I smile.

Finally we get home. Austin grabs the boys and I take the girls. "Welcome home." I said.

We walk inside and I take the kids to their rooms. "Hey Ally. I'll be right back. I gotta go do something." Austin said. "Ok bye."

After I tuck the kids in, I go out to the living room to watch The Bachlorette.

By the time Austin gets home I'm bawling. "Noooo Desiree! Why didn't you pick Drew?" I yell at the tv.

Thats when I notice Austins back. I start blushing and look down.

All of a sudden I feel something licking my face.

I look and I see a small husky puppy, "Awwwaw!" is all I could say.


	16. Chapter 16

Just then I remember something. Premature babies. My expression instantly turns to that of a frown. "Austin, why the heck did you bring a dog home? We've got premature babies who are still hooked up to machines!" I say raising my voice a touch.

"Aww come on Ally! Besides I talked to the breeder and she said that its ok to have a dog around little premature babies! Just look at her face!" Austin says bringing the dog super close to my face.

"Ok fine Austin! But we have to keep her away from the kids for a while! Their super delicate!" I tell him. "Yeah!" he says and plops himself down on the couch.

"Come on puppy! Come watch tv with us!" Austin says in a babyish tone. I lightly smack him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he asks raising his voice a little. "For talking like a baby. I'd expect the kid to be doing that, not you!" I say.

"Awwwww come on Ally! I'm only 16!" he says. I almost forgot how young we are. "Well so am I Austin." I say giving him a smirk.

I feel ourselves getting closer and then we kiss. We kissed for about 2 minutes when the kids started screaming. I pulled away and got up from the couch. "Come on Austin. Lets go see what they want." I say.

I go into the girls bedroom and Austin goes into the boys nursery. When I reach the nursery I see both my girls crying. "Shhhh. Its ok. Mommys here." I tell them. I grab Laina first and pull down my shirt a bit so she can breastfeed.

Once I put her back its Kiara's turn to be fed. We were in the middle of a quiet feeding when all of a sudden I hear a scream.

I look at the doorway and see Austin there covered in poop. "What now?" I asked him. "There was a big spider in their room." he said. I try to quiet Kiara and Laina at the same time because Austin's scream made them cry and now I have to deal with Austin.

"You got a little poop on you." I said. "Yeah yeah I know. But I'm not going back in there." he said. "Well neither am I." I said.

"I'm going to go call an exterminator." he said before taking off. I turn around to see my two little girls smiling. I smile at them. "Your daddy is so silly." I said.

After that I tuck them back in and sing them a lullaby. As i'm about to leave their room I go to their cribs and kiss both of their heads. "I love you two." I tell them before I leave.

Once I'm out of their room I see Austin in the front foyer with a big suitcase. "Um, Austin why do you have that suitcase?" I ask him. "Oh! I talked to the exterminator and he said he could come by this weekend. But when I told him about the babies he said they cant be in the house because of all the chemicals."

"So?" I questioned. "So I book us a one week trip in Hawaill!" he said. "Oh my gosh! Thank you Austin! Yeah we're going to Hawaill!" I shout before I'm interrupted by the crys of my babies. I quickly kiss him on the lips then leave to tend to my children.

**Authors note: Hey everyone! Sorry I havent updated in a while! Hope you liked this chapter! Anyways keep on reading and I love you guys!**


End file.
